


Day two - An Aspect of Beauty

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Tell me what <i>you</i> like about your body.“</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day two - An Aspect of Beauty

“Tell me what _you_ like about your body.“

The voice drifts over from the tub. He looks into the mirror, gazing at himself thoughtfully. His skin seems very pale in the harsh fluorescent light. He never thought about his body in ways of beauty. Lifting his head, he locks eyes with the other man, seeking encouragement in the warm smile.

The first thing he notices are the love bites. 

The first thing other people notice is the scar. It still looks red and angry. They never know how to react to it, they either pity him (“Oh, _John_.”) or look away. Sherlock was the first to actually like it, first for its symbolical meaning, but mostly because it’s _interesting_.

John isn’t sure how he feels about it, it’s not a sign of pride like his RAMC tattoo or the scar on his leg where he was wounded by a knife and still got his patient to safety. He doesn’t hate it either though.

Scars aren’t bad, they are one form of memory, a part of you.

He smiles at Sherlock knowing that he already read everything John wanted to tell him.

‘Sometimes I like what I see in the mirror, sometimes I don’t. But when you look at me like that I feel like I have the world’s most perfect body.’

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'beauty'.


End file.
